


Angels, Aliens and Magic, Oh my!

by orphan_account



Category: Doctor Who, Once Upon a Time (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Eleventh Doctor Era, F/M, OUAT - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-04
Updated: 2013-02-04
Packaged: 2017-11-28 04:34:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/670326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Now that Storybrooke is on the map, strange visitors have been arriving to investigate. Two FBI agents, Dean and Sam, as well as a strange man in a bow tie who goes by The Doctor with his friend Captain Jack Harkness. The citizens of Storybrooke feel endangered already what with the rogue Captain Hook and the tourist in the hospital, now they're being put under a magnifying glass. They can't let the outsiders see the magic, or who knows what will happen to the town? Meanwhile Mr. Gold and Emma are gone, the town is in chaos and Regina and her mother come back with a vengeance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angels, Aliens and Magic, Oh my!

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first official fanfiction. All my others were mainly RPG or just personal pieces. I hope you like it and leave tons of feedback!

It was Ruby's turn to visit Belle in the hospital today. She felt sad every time she went to visit, knowing that her friend had lost not only her memory, but the memory of her true love. Ruby had alway secretly wished she could forget the memory of Peter, but she had already taken his life, she couldn't hurt him further by forgetting him. Her guilt was her penance that weighed on her shoulders more than her heavy red cloak ever could. Henry had given Ruby the book to give to Belle, hoping it would spark her memory and bring her back. 

She carried the large book in her arms, knowing it would most-likely do nothing to help, but she couldn't bare to tell Henry no and douse his hope. She walked into the hospital and down the familiar corridors to Belle's room. Today would be her last day, so she also brought Belle some of her old clothes to change into in a small backpack. 

Ruby's heartbeat accelerated as she smelled a familiar scent… Doctor Whale. Frankenstein himself. She remembered the night they bonded on the docks, _monster to monster,_ the thought echoed in her mind. 

"Ruby," Victor called from her left. 

She turned to greet him with her famous grin, "Victor."

"Here to visit Belle?" he asked, smiling.

"Yeah," she replied. "I have stuff to bring her too. Henry's hoping the book will spark her memory."

Victor smiled sadly, "If only it were so simple. It may tug at her mind, but… it's going to take more than a familiar story to remind her of who she is. The curse is strong."

Ruby nodded solemnly, "I know, but I couldn't say no to him. It's worth a shot, right?"

Victor looked Ruby's face up and down, then smiled, "You would be the one to try to fight for a lost cause."

Ruby smirked, "I tend to win, too."

Victor smirked back, "That you do."

They sort of looked at each other a moment and then Ruby finally stuttered, "I should- I should go see her."

He nodded, "I'll go with you."

They walked the few yards left to where Belle was being held in a private room. Victor knocked and a very faint voice answered, "Come in."

Victor opened the door, "Hello Belle, Ruby's here to see you, if you don't mind."

Belle shook her head, "No, that's fine."

Ruby walked in as she heard she had permission to, "Hey Belle, how's it going?"

"I'll leave the two of you alone," Victor said, smiling at Belle, then a lingering smile at Ruby, before finally walking out. 

Ruby looked at Belle, who seemed so drained of light. Dark circles were under her eyes, her skin was pale as parchment and her expression, though smiling, was forced. 

"What's that you've got?" Belle asked, gesturing at the book in her arms.

"Oh, it's a story book. You've always loved books, so Henry, Emma's son, wanted to loan you this," Ruby said with a big smile, handing her the large brown leather bound book.

"Oh, that was sweet of him," Belle said. "I do still love books… I remember that much."

Belle lovingly caressed the cover, opening it to the first page, just to see what she was in for. It was half pictures, half text, but the stories seemed, _different_. 

"Who is this written by?" Belle asked.

Ruby shrugged, "No one knows."

Belle was extremely curious and Ruby was patting herself on the back for her nonchalance. She couldn't push it on Belle, it had to come to her. She had to realize who she was on her own and others could only provide the tools. 

Another knock came at the door and it was Victor, followed by two handsome men in suits. Victor seemed nervous and Ruby could smell something strange about the two men… like they'd been around magic… dark magic. This made her slightly wary and she was afraid to hear what Victor was going to say.

"Ruby, Belle, these men are FBI. Agents Sam Johnson and Dean Smith. They want to ask Belle a few questions," Victor said, looking more-so to Ruby than Belle. 

Ruby raised an eyebrow at the men. _FBI? In Storybrooke?_  

"Uh, okay," Ruby stammered. She looked to Belle who seemed completely shocked and wary. "Belle, do you need me to stay?"

"Is that all right?" she asked the agents tentatively.

"That's fine," the dark blonde agent said with a nod. 

The two agents entered the room, standing at the foot of her bed as Victor left the room, mouthing 'good luck' to Ruby. The tall one gave Belle a reassuring smile and she smiled politely back, though Ruby could tell she was nervous. 

"All right, Belle, we'd like to ask you a few questions about the night you were shot on the border of Storybrooke. We'd like to know if you witnessed anything _strange_ , or out of the ordinary," the tall dark haired one asked. 

Belle looked up at Ruby, then back at the agents, "Uh, other than the fact that I've lost my memory, no."

"What do you remember?" the other asked.

"Well, to be honest, I didn't even remember my name when I came to," Belle replied. "I don't know how much help I'll be."

"That's understandable," the tall one said sweetly. "If you happen to remember anything strange about that night at all, let us know."

Belle nodded and the men nodded their goodbyes and left the room. Once they were out of eye sight, Ruby turned to smile at Belle. 

"Great improvising for a woman in a hospital gown," Ruby congratulated.

Belle gave a small smile, "Well, I couldn't exactly tell them that I saw a man conjure fire in his hands. They'd put me away."

Ruby felt slightly awkward, remembering where they'd found Belle just before the curse broke. She'd heard the gossip due to her waitressing job at Granny's, everyone had been buzzing about it, because it meant an impending fight between Rumple and Regina. It broke her heart to think of adventurous, sparkling Belle, being locked away in a cell for 28 years. Then again, it seemed like that spark in her had died since the night she lost her memory. She was back to being broken Belle. The girl who had been locked in the hidden asylum. 

"Well, we'll make sure that won't ever happen to you," Ruby smiled reassuringly. "By the way, you're out of here tomorrow. Any clue as to where you'll be staying."

Belle frowned and shook her head, "No, not really. I haven't put much thought to it, to be honest. Everything's been so overwhelming lately."

"Of course," Ruby replied, nodding. "Well, how would you like to come and stay with me?"

Belle smiled, "Would that be all right?"

"Sure! I've got room," Ruby grinned.

"I'd love to," Belle agreed. "You're probably the person I've seen the most here, besides Snow and Charming… Should I be calling them that with those two around?"

Ruby sighed, "I have no idea, but probably not. Mary and David were their old identities, so I suppose we'll have to address them as that. Don't worry, I'll help you know who everyone is."

"Thanks for being so helpful Ruby," Belle said with a smile. 

"Of course," she grinned.

\----------------------

"Of course one of our witnesses would have amnesia," Dean complained to his brother while they headed over to the other witness that was placed across the hospital. 

"Well, maybe she'll remember something eventually," Same offered. "We do still have Killian Jones. Maybe he'll know something."

"Who in their right mind names their kid Killian? Sounds like a pirate," Dean commented.

"You seem like you're not in the greatest mood," Sam speculated.

"Well, I'd really like Kevin to finish up those demon bombs so we can go scorch those bitches, but instead I'm dealing with a tiny case that most-likely is going to turn out with zilch," Dean retorted. 

Same raised an eyebrow at his brother, "You sure this isn't about Cas?"

"What about him?"

"Well, his strange behavior last time we saw him. Then he just disappears on us. I know you two are close, so I'm just making sure you're not worried about him," Sam explained.

Dean rolled his eyes, "Yes, he worries me, but he can handle himself. He's a grown… angel."

Sam smirked. The brothers finally made it to the other witness's hospital bed. He'd been hit by a car after the driver swerved, swearing he saw a ball of fire emit from a man's hands, _like magic_. That, of course, was why the brother's took the case in the first place. It's not every day you crash into someone after witnessing someone throwing around fireballs. They'd first gone to the Sheriff's office to find it being run by a man named David Nolan temporarily while the true Sheriff was taking a leave of absence, as luck would have it. He pointed them in the direction of the hospital and gave them the names of the witnesses. Unfortunately, the third witness was gone as well, a _Mr. Gold_ , no first name, that anyone knows of. 

The two pushed aside the curtain, finding the second witness cuffed to the hospital bed. 

"Gentleman, to what do I owe the pleasure?" the man asked in a British sounding accent. 

First an Australian, now a Brit. _Interesting_ , Sam thought to himself. 

"This is Agent Sam Johnson, I'm Dean Smith, and we're with the FBI," Dean introduced. "We'd like to ask you a few questions about the car crash you were involved with."

The man looked puzzled, "FBI? I'm not acquainted with the term."

Dean raised an eyebrow at his brother. "Federal Bureau of Investigation… We work for the government."

"I see, what can I do to help?" he asked, though still seemed a bit confused.

"Well, we were just wondering if you could give us your account of what happened that night?" Same asked. "Anything you notice that was strange or out of the ordinary? Also anything you can tell us about the third witness, a Mr. Gold."

Killian had a look of complete disgust on his face when Mr. Gold was brought up, "Mr. Gold, is that what he calls himself here."

"Do you know him by another name?" Dean asked, squinting at Killian.

"Where I'm from, they called him Rumplestiltskin," Killian smirked.


End file.
